Secrets Unraveled
by majestic.beauty.sealed.in.ice
Summary: The secret is slowly being revealed. The secret to who Evangeline Corragio really is. Yet, is there more than one secret? Secrets that Evangeline herself may not even know? Does this also include the Guardians? Have they known her before? What shall be done when every last drop of lies are known? Find out in the sequel to "A Long Lost Friend." More songs inside! 2nd fic! OC/Jack
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! It literally makes me jump for joy that you have decided to continue reading my fic! Again sorry about the long time! BTW if you love the way I add songs to my fic then I think you're gonna love me! And at the end when you finish might hate me for the head ache I might give you. LOL, anyways I wanted to write everything in one chapter but decided against it when I realized how long it would be. So here's what I've got so far. Please enjoy!

If you have not read "A Long Lost Friend" I advise you to read it first since it will not make sense. But if you want to read the sequel first it's your lost you're not gonna understand anything.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS I HAVE DECIDED TO USE. I ONLY OWN THE STORY IDEAS AND THE OCS I HAVE CREATED. **

* * *

A dark snowy and cold night comes into view. There is an empty wooden bridge with snow gathering on it and on its rails. The water underneath is frozen yet you could see some movement. On one end of the bridge, on the side of the walk way there is an unconscious human. It is a girl, that seems to be around the age of a preschooler, she had ombre hair. She was wearing a ripped and tethered brown dress with no shoes on and she was unprotected against the element, so she was shivering violently. She jerked up quickly and winced as she was up, her eyes opened to reveal startling emerald eyes.

She tried to stand up but failed as she tumbled to the ground, so she just sat on her knees and looked around. The girl's eyes instantly watered after 15 minutes of looking and noticing that she was alone.

(Alright here's the link: /watch?v=FM1k45qIalE alright enjoy!)

I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah-he-yaa, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah!

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...

By this time the young girl was crying with tear trails racing down her face. A presence in the shadows she didn't notice makes a sound and her head jerks straight to the sound as her eyes meet darkness. As she stares there she doesn't notice a beautiful wooden carriage being hauled by a horse until the light with the carriage caught her attention and she looked at the carriage just as it stopped.

A young man in his late teens with some layers of clothes approaches the girl. The young girl just keeps staring at the man with curiosity even as he stood in front of her.

"Hello there little one" the man smiled showing his teeth. The young girl was still in awe as she shyly replied a low greeting back to the man. "Did you loose your parents?"

The girl looked down with sad eyes, "I don't have parents."

The man frowned, "well, how about you come with my wife and I and live with us?"

The girl instantly looked up with a grin on her face as she nodded. The man smiled as he picked the girl up and hugged her to his chest. He walked over to the carriage as he and the girl entered it. Inside they saw a beautiful girl the same age as the man with silky blonde hair with a dress and a few layers too.

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed as she saw her husband grab so blankets and throw them over the young girl. "Charles, who is this?" She asked as the carriage began to move.

"I don't know, she said she doesn't have parents. So I was wondering if we could raise her, the poor girl was freezing to death out there!" Charles said as he finished tucking the girl in.

Charles' wife's eyebrows relaxed as a concerned expression took over her face and she eyed the girl. "Poor darling. Even though she is not of our blood she will be taken most care of. What name does she carry?" The woman said as she reached the fast asleep girl and brushed her hair with her fingers.

Charles looked to his wife, "I asked her but she simply said she didn't have one. I am guessing that we have to name her, Angelina."

Angelina pulled her hand back as she thought about a name, "I don't know a name."

Charles frowned, "Evangelina?" Angelina looked at him, "I like it." Her husband smiled.

* * *

The same girl, only older now, woke up gasping with sweat dripping down her skin. She franticly looked around and noticed she was still in the dark house. Her eyes watered and her lower lip started to quiver she quickly brought her knees up and put her forehead on her lap as her arms came to wrap around her her knees and she cried.

"It was only a dream..." she thought as she brought her head above. "More like a nightmare" she said in a hushed tone as she dried her tears. "But some of it did happen."

She looked around the room for the hundredth time since she was kept here. She noticed that it was a room from a house, the only light source was the moon.

(Alright people here is the link: /watch?v=gVf9XGALKcg ok I hope you are able to listen to it because it was a pain finding the song. I had to listen to so many covers of this and I finally found the song an hour later! Anyways the video is a different fandom from this one just FWI... enjoy!)

Sound the bugle now  
play it just for me  
As the seasons change  
remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on  
I can't even start  
I've got nothing left  
just an empty heart

I'm a soldier  
wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here

Sound the bugle now  
tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know  
that leads to anywhere  
Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark  
Lay right down decide not to go on

The girl lifted her eyes and looked to the window where the rays of the moon seemed to brighten.

Then from on high  
somewhere in the distance

Although terrified, the girl slowly walks over to the window and looks at the moon.

There's a voice that calls,  
"Remember who you are  
If you lose yourself  
your courage soon will follow  
So be strong tonight  
remember who you are"

The girl admires the moon, how it's so big and bright and seems to comfort her.

Yeah you're a soldier now  
fighting in a battle  
To be free once more  
yeah, that's worth fighting for

The girl stays and falls asleep on window sill.

A figure slips in and out of the shadows, appearing and disappearing with incredible ease. It opens a door, as the door creaks open the girl is revealed to be laying her head on her arms next to the window. The moonlight enlightening her hair and her face.

The figure steps out and smiles wickedly as it walks over. Features are slowly revealed as it stalks forward. Slim figure, dark robe, gray skin... the figure takes one more step forward, it is out of the light yet the light is so bright you can already see the face, of Pitch Black.

He doesn't do anything, just stare at the girl. A malicious grin over takes his face as he reaches out to pet the girl's hair. But the girl somehow seemingly knowing his presence flinches away.

(Ok I think you are gonna be quite surprised by this! Here's the link: /watch?v=ny7NZPfl0l4 enjoy!)

Pitch circled the girl as his deep, surprisingly good voice, entered the girl's hearing.

Hush, child  
The darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep

Pitch looked down at the girl as he got a few strands of her hair and fiddled with them.

Guileless son,  
I'll shape your belief  
And you'll always know that your father's a thief  
And you won't understand the cause of your grief  
But you'll always follow the voices beneath

Some of Pitch's creatures seemed to come out and they chanted together as Pitch looked at the girl.

Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty  
Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me

Pitch:  
Guileless son,  
Your spirit will hate her  
The flower who married my brother the traitor  
And you will expose his puppeteer behavior  
For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty

Creatures:  
Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty  
Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me

Pitch grinned as he spotted the girl's face twist as she whimpered.

Pitch:  
Hush, child  
Darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep

Guileless son,  
Each day you grow older

Pitch looked up to the moon.

Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold  
For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul  
Will die in returning the birthright he stole

Creatures:  
Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty  
Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me

Pitch turned his gaze to the girl, who was now turning and tears streaming down her face.

Pitch:  
Hush, child  
The darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep

The girl woke with a loud cry as she looked to see Pitch before her and stumbled back, her back against the wall. Pitch's malicious smile returned at the girl's reaction.

"P-please! Don't h-hurt me!" She said as she continued to look at the man in front of her.

"Dear, you have been well behaved lately... I don't think I need to hurt you." The girl seemed to have calmed yet that didn't mean her fear hadn't escalated. "I just came to answer something for you." The girl looked more eager yet she stayed frozen. "I am your father... your mother died because of you, while bringing you to this world." The girl's eyes widen as tears fell and unexplainable guilt rushed to her soul. "And you are to never leave or make contact with others unless I let you."

Pitch started to leave but a meek scared voice stopped him he looked back to see the girl. She gulped down her fear and spoke, "who am I? What is my name?"

Pitch fully turned around and said nothing for moments. "Evangelina. Evangelina Salazar." He seemed to say but it looked as if his mouth never moved.

Then in a blink he was gone and the girl, Evangelina, finally sobbed herself to sleep. Not even the moon seemed to soothe her like before.

* * *

It was a normal day for Evangelina. Meaning that she had to spend her day in her "prison" as she calls it, wait till nightfall, and get punished or if she was lucky she would get a meal, or sometimes even both.

However today was different, a scratch at the window caught her attention and her heart stopped as she became a statue. The scratch echoed again, forgetting her fear, she walked to the window and pulled the cloth that covered the view off.

A dark chocolate brown rabbit appeared as Evangelina yelped and jumped back. The rabbit scratched again and cautiously made her way back to the window. The rabbit looked at Evangelina in the eyes as Evangelina did the same to the rabbit's brown eyes.

"Hello" a male voice echoed in her head. Evangelina gasped as her eyes widened, "I can understand you!" She exclaimed as her hands flew to her mouth.

"Yes, you can understand me. Look we don't have much time, follow me!" The rabbit said as he jumped from the window.

"What?" Evangelina asked, "I can't leave. I'm not allowed, if I do I will be punished!"

The rabbit looked back at her, "do you honestly believe that man is your father?"

Evangelina looked at the rabbit with a puzzled face, "well, he told me we are of the same flesh."

The rabbit sighed, "follow me, for the truth shall be revealed, true blood lines will be shown, and your duty will be fulfilled."

Evangelina looked at the rabbit, she was going to say no when a feeling swept over her, and forgetting about the consequences and not even looking back she jumped off the sill and followed the rabbit.

(Alright so the link: /watch?v=nIk0PdXsU9c enjoy!)

Heart, don't fail me now!  
Courage, don't desert me!  
Don't turnback  
Now that we're here  
People always say  
Life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear!  
Or how a road can seem so long  
How the world can seem so vast  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you  
On this journey...to the past

She followed the rabbit through a thick forest as she pushed trees away.

Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waitingg  
Years of dreams  
Just can't be wrong  
Arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Fin'lly home where I belong  
Well, starting here, my life begins  
Starting now, I'm learning fast  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you  
On this journey...to the past

Heart don't fail me now!  
Courage don't desert me!

Home, Love, Family  
There was once a time  
I must have had them too  
Home, Love, Family  
I will never be complete  
Until I find you...

She ran down a deserted path as the rabbit continued to lead the way.

One step at a time  
One hope, then another  
Who knows where  
This road may go-  
Back to who i was  
On to find my future  
Things my heart still  
Needs to know  
Yes, let this be a sign!  
Let, this road be mine!  
Let it lead me to my past  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you  
To bring me home...  
At last!

Evangelina is following him through a river when she notices it's night and a thought occurs to her. "How come you say that everything is a lie? Did someone send you?"

"I have no authority to share that information with you however, no one sent me. I just need to show you the truth." The rabbit said as he kept hopping.

"Alright then, what's your name?" She asked.

"Auburn, kinda ironic since it matches with my fur." Auburn said with no emotion in his voice.

"Yeah, it is. Do you how much we've got left?"

"I can say not much, we just-" Auburn stopped when a muffled cry resounded and out of nature he hid himself.

He peeked out of his hiding place to see Pitch lifting Evangelina by her hair and pinning her to a tree.

"You insolent pest! Curse the day you took your first breath!" Pitch took a breath of air as he calmed himself. "Such a shame... I brought you a meal. I guess your not hungry after all you haven't eaten in a week, but now it's going to be 2 weeks."

Pitch lifted her as he stepped into the shadows with her and reappeared back in the room.

That night was one of Evangelina's most painful punishments. She hurt so much couldn't move, Pitch had left her lying on the floor with bruises and blood splattered over her young skin. She barely even noticed when Auburn made his way to her side and snuggled up next to her.

(The link: /watch?v=K59KsIDlif8 it's sad)

Four years old with my back to the door  
All I could hear was the family war  
Your selfish hands always expecting more  
Am I your child or just a charity award?

You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
Hopeless, you're hopeless

Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
Oh

It's been five years since we've spoken last  
And you can't take back  
What we never had  
Oh, I can be manipulated  
Only so many times,  
Before even "I love you"  
Starts to sound like a lie

You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
Hopeless, you're hopeless

Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter

Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you push me out of your world,  
Lied to your flesh and your blood,  
Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?  
Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you throw me right out of your world?  
So young when the pain had begun  
Now forever afraid of being loved

Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father

Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
For the love of a daughter

That night she couldn't sleep, like every night when nightmares plagued her mind, and the pain was too much to bare. Even though when she was hopeless, she still had a piece in her... that was her courage.

* * *

That was three years ago, when she was eight. Auburn tried to visit her but after that he hadn't appeared again. Now ten years old she was still locked away. That was until today.

The door opened as Pitch walked through and Evangelina who was reading a book stood up and looked down. "Yes, father?"

Pitch looked at the girl before him, "she has finally been disciplined" he thought. He put his hand on her shoulder, "I think the time has come for you to have some freedom." He said as Evangelina looked up at him with open eyes and a mouth agape. "However, your not allowed to say of nothing that happens in this house. If someone asks you, make a lie, if anyone asks of your origin say that we have just moved in and that it's only me and you like it has always been. Your name is Evanna. Do not break these rules or I will punish you and take away your freedom. Understood?"

Evangelina still in shock nodded, "I fully understand and will not break the rules."

"Good, now go outside and if you want go down to the village but try to stay low." Pitch reminded as he showed Evangelina the door.

Evangelina nodded and stepped out as she walked and explored.

Evangelina looked at awe with her mouth slightly agape at the village and people. She saw young boys playing with each other running around, young girls playing with dolls together, girls her age and older ones talking while others did chores, some boys along with older ones talking and others doing chores as well. Some parents were watching children or doing there work and the elder men and women were outside with their grandchildren or conversing with others.

Evangelina was taking it all in at once and didn't notice when she accidentally bumped into a girl, probably the same age as her.

"I'm so sorry." They both exclaimed at once as Evangelina helped the other girl up. "No, I'm sorry, I wasn't seeing where I was going."

The other girl had long curly black hair, her skin was a perfect tan, and she had the hazel eyes. Her cheeks and nose where adorned by many freckles, as she smiled. "Well if that's the case, then no worries. You're not from around here are you? What's your name?"

Evangelina hesitated Pitch told her to not tell the truth, "Yes, I'm not from around here. My name is Eveanna Salazar, my father and I have just moved here. Sadly it's only me and him."

The girl's hazel eyes softened, "oh I'm so sorry to hear that."

Evangelina faked a smile, "no it's alright. What is your name?"

The girl smiled, "My name is Annabeth Anderson."

Evangeline smiled, "nice to meet you."

Annabeth smiled, "as well. How about a tour? I'm not busy."

Evangelina grinned, "thank you."

Evangelina was shown the village and the people inside. Before they knew it the sun was setting and Annabeth had to leave so they exchanged their goodbyes. Since it still wasn't her curfew Evangelina wandered around, when she decided to leave she took a path and spotted a boy. The boy was the same age as her, he had chocolate brown hair and eyes and had light tan skin. Their eyes seemed to find each other as they stare at each other. Evangelina breaks it as she quickly makes her way back the house.

Jack and Evangelina laugh together at a joke.

It had been a week since the mysterious boy and Evangelina had met and Evangelina immediately noticed how she liked Jack. She found out that he was very comical and was very caring. He was the first person who she felt comfortable, aside from Annabeth.

When they exchange goodbyes they start heading off in different directions to their homes. Evangelina sighed dreamily as she kept walking.

(Link: /watch?v=VCZbd105W2Q enjoy!)

There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place

Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up  
2 AM, who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,  
It was enchanting to meet you,  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

She opened the door to the house as she entered it.

* * *

"Wow." Jack said as he looked out of his window and saw the moon and stars. He smiled again as he thought of that girl, Eveanna. She seemed to have caught his attention since she was different from other girls. He sighed as he looked at his hands then back at the scenery.

(People a link: /watch?v=eva7IXbOT_4 BTW this was the other song I wanted to use for the last chapter of A Long Lost Friend but I didn't use it because it wasn't romantic anyways enjoy!)

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay [x2]

Remember the first time we met  
You was at the mall with your friend  
I was scared to approach you  
But then you came closer  
Hopin' you would give me a chance

Who would have ever knew  
That we would ever be more than friends  
We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules  
She like a song played again and again

That girl, like somethin off a poster  
That girl, is a dime they say  
That girl, is a gun to my holster  
She's runnin' through my mind all day, ay

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay [x2]

See you been all around the globe  
Not once did you leave my mind  
We talk on the phone, from night 'til the morn  
Girl you really change my life  
Doin' things I never do  
I'm in the kitchin cookin things she likes

We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules  
Someday I wanna make you my wife  
That girl, like somethin off a poster  
That girl, is a dime they say  
That girl, is the gun to my holster  
She's runnin' through my mind all day, ay

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my ipon stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay [x2]

I can be your melody  
A girl that could write you a symphony  
The one that could fill your fantasies  
So come baby girl let's sing with me  
Ay, I can be your melody  
A girl that could write you a symphony  
The one that could fill your fantasies  
So come babygirl let's sing with me

Ay, na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Shawty got me singin'  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
Now she got me singin'

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay [x2]

Jack sighed as he leaned his head against the window pane and closed his eyes, "oh Eveanna... what is it about you that makes me this way?"

* * *

Two years it has been since she was allowed to leave and come. Now Evangelina, or as everyone knows her Eveanna, was 12 years old and was feeling some strange feelings. Yet she told no one, on this night she looked around and noticed the leaves on the ground, the trees, the wind, the odor, the quiet sounds from nature, and sighed. Not even a minute ago Jack had left to go home, since he was keeping her company.

(A link: /watch?v=rk_Kj36RExw hope you enjoy!)

The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

She pondered over these feelings over and over again while outlooking the moon and the stars. Every time she got close to an answer it slipped away from her grasp, teasing her by staying still then jerking away. Yet the feelings remained unsure for she has never felt this but maybe something similar? From long ago?

* * *

"So you're blaming this on me?!" A female's voice asked as leaves crunching under a group of young adolescents' feet sounded, making their presence known.

"Who said that?" One of the boys, with blonde hair, asked.

The girl, who seemed to ask, scoffed, "never mind."

The young adolescents slowly left as the sun began to set. The only ones left, Annabeth, Eveanna, and Jack, remained until the sun soon took its leave and one more left.

"See you tomorrow, Anna!" Eveanna said as both her and Jack waved their goodbyes at her.

They wandered around in silence, both seeming to contain rather interesting emotions.

Eveanna looked up, "I thought you were going to go home with your sister."

"Nahh, she didn't feel so well today. Momma said she was sick."

"Oh sorry. Tell her I send my greatest apologies." She said.

"You know she really likes you." Jack started not looking at her.

"Really?" Eveanna asked, shocked.

"Yeah, she is always telling us how good you are and that your really funny. She can't even stop talking about the day you took care of her."

Eveanna blushed slightly, "I didn't know that."

"Well, now you know that she looks up at you." He said still staring at the ground.

"She looks up at her older brother even more." She says and this time Jack does look up and smiles gently not showing his teeth. Eveanna mimics the smile back.

Jack looks up as the wind rushes in, he grabs Eveanna's hand, pulls her, and they begin running.

"Where are we going?" Eveanna asked as her feet had no other choice than to run.

"Just follow me." Jack replies.

They stop abruptly to see bushes and foliage in front of them.

Panting Jack turns to her, "what you are about to see can't be shared with no other living soul, do you understand?"

Confused she nodded, and watched as Jack stuck his arm out and brushed away some of the foliage. They then walked through and Eveanna's eyes grew as Jack watched her expression with a grin.

It was revealed to be a cliff, under it was a large plain with a small hill covered in grass. Trees and plants were circled around it, but what caught Eveanna surprised was the night sky. The sky was dark as midnight, stars were scattered everywhere some were still, while others seemed to race through them, as if competing with others to see who was the fastest. However it was the moon that caught her attention, her salvador when she was young and still is. Tonight it was high up showing all its figure and shining bright, it was so big as if all you had to do was just reach it and grab it with one hand.

Eveanna was so focused on the moon she didn't notice Jack looking at her with a stunned expression. The moon's rays were on their face, however Eveanna's hair was bright, her features popping out and making her look even more beautiful. "She is so angelic" Jack thought was he subconsciously reached for Eveanna's hand.

Eveanna was shaken out of her awe when her fingers felt a hand wrapping around it. She quickly looked to her hand and then looked up to see Jack who just found out what he had done. He blushed and quickly took his hand away, the minute it happened they both felt weird, almost naked.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I-I, umm, I didn't know what, uhhh, happened. Sorry" he stuttered and Eveanna found it... cute?

She was also blushing, "umm it's alright. I uhh... I kinda liked it."

Jack looked at her with eyes wide, "you did?"

"Uhhh, yes." She said as she bowed her head since she was shy.

Jack just stared at her, "I like you." His eyes widened at what came out from his mouth.

Eveanna kept looking down, until her eyes widened at what came out, "I like you, too."

Jack looked at her as he brought his hand under Eveanna's chin and they both looked at each other in the eyes. "No, I mean. I really like like like you." Green eyes kept looking into blue ones.

(The link: /watch?v=ivjTVmgDFJc Enjoy!)

I can't believe this moment's come  
It's so incredible that we're alone  
There's so much to be said and done  
It's impossible not to be overcome  
Will you forgive me if I feel this way  
Cuz we've just met - tell me that's OK  
So take this feeling'n make it grow  
Never let it - never let it go

(Dont let go of the things you believe in)  
You give me something that I can believe in  
(Dont' let go of this moment in time)  
Go of this moment in time  
(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)  
I can't explain the things that I'm feeling  
(Dont' let go)  
No, I won't let go

Now would you mind if I bared my soul  
If I came right out and said your'e beautiful  
Cuz there's something here I can't explain  
I feel I'm diving into driving rain  
You get my senses running wild  
I can't resist your sweet, sweet smile  
So take this feeling'n make it grow  
Never let it - never let it go

(Dont let go of the things you believe in)  
You give me something that I can believe in  
(Dont' let go of this moment in time)  
Go of this moment in time  
(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)  
I can't explain the things that I'm feeling  
(Dont' let go)  
No, I won't let go

I've been waiting all my life  
To make this moment feel so right  
The feel of you just fills the night  
So c'mon - just hold on tight

(Dont let go of the things you believe in)  
You give me something that I can believe in  
(Dont' let go of this moment in time)  
Go of this moment in time  
(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)  
I can't explain the things that I'm feeling  
(Dont' let go)  
No, I won't let go

Don't let go  
No don't let go  
No I won't let go

With their eyes still locked, Eveanna whispered, "I like like like you, too." Jack smiled as he brought their foreheads together.

* * *

It's been a month after the confession and now their group of friends and other villagers sat with Eveanna and Jack around a luminous fire, lighting and warming them in the night. They were passing time with stories and songs.

One young blond boy finished his story as a girl, around 12, with long curly black hair and brown eyes turned to Jack. Elizabeth as she was called, gave Jack a flirtatious smile, "Jack, why don't you sing us a song?"

Jack smiled politely, he knew that Elizabeth was flirting with him however he wanted to let her down gently after all he likes another one. "Oh alright, just one."

He got out his guitar and ran his fingers on the strings as he tried to remember his song.

(The link: /watch?v=LFFCTEkve-k enjoy!)

Jack nodded his head as he started playing then looked into the fire as he sang.

I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go (yeah)

I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You want to hear, but

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah, I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero

Searching high and low  
Trying every road  
If I see your face  
I'll barely know (yeah)

I'll put my trust in fate  
That you will come my way  
And if it's right  
It's undeniable, yeah

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero

He looked at Eveanna as he continued to sing and play. Eveanna blushed as Jack looked at her while he played and sang.

So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
(Be unstoppable)

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero

They clapped as Jack grinned at Eveanna and from the corner of their eyes they saw Elizabeth boiling with jealously.

* * *

A year later and both admirers are 13 years old. They were chasing each other when Jack suddenly but playfully tackled Eveanna to the ground. They unknowingly tumbled down a hill, and landed with Jack on top of Eveanna. They looked into each other's eyes as time seemed to slow down.

(A link: /watch?v=wUfgp1MQkuU enjoy! this one is fluffy! BTW it's just background music they're hearing in their heads as they look into each other's eyes! No one is singing this!)

What if I told you  
It was all meant to be  
Would you believe me,  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin'  
That we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come and now...

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this

Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I maybe dreamin'  
But 'till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share

For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this

Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this...  
Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this

Oh, like this oh, I can't believe it's happening to me.

Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this.

Oh, like this.

Ever so slowly their heads came like magnetics and their lips landed gracefully and each other's. Their half lidded eyes closed on instinct and then they were kissing softly and gently. It was sweet, no roaming hands and no hurry. Jack's hand cupped Eveanna's cheek as, her hand landed on the back of Jack's neck, right on his hairline.

They parted due to need of breath, with their foreheads pressed together they each panted lightly at the air, eyes still closed.

"Eveanna!" A voice called out and they stood up. "Eveanna!" The voice called again and Eveanna recognized it. "He has never called me. What did I do? I hope he didn't catch me and Jack. I can't let him know about him" Eveanna thought, panicked, as she started running away.

However not even a yard away she turned back and hugged Jack, who hugged back. She tried her best to smile but it wasn't real as soon as they released each other Eveanna all but ran to where the house was.

Knowing that whatever was to come wouldn't be good.

And as soon as she stepped foot inside...

she was right.

* * *

Told you it was long! :D LOL And it's not even half of it! LOL BTW Sorry if I got you a headache, wasn't intentional! LOL Anyways review and tell me what you think of it so far! There's a lot coming soon! :D

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry its been so long. Bad news my iPad died, literally, and everything got deleted. I repeat EVERYTHING got deleted! So I had like 7 chapters done when it happened and it just made me feel depressed bc I didn't wanna rewrite them but I've managed to rewrite them. Sadly some songs were lost so now there's not many songs. Anyways enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS USED. I ONLY OWN THE STORY IDEA AND THE OCS USED.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was right. Of course, after all he never came out and called her. All she remembered was a nightmare... like always. And when it was all over she was always wondering how she could still be alive. Another thought... what has she done to get this? Yet this one was more brutal than usual... the lashings were also but it was not that, that stuck out. It was his request- no. His order.

"It's him..." he said in a whisper of realization as his face twisted into one of anger. "You are to never see him again! I demand that you tell him and never as so much look at him! And..." He said as he stalked towards the figure on the floor and yanked them up by their throat. "if you disobey me I shall make sure you never see the light of day, you will endure more than your body can withstand and mercy shall decrease."

She shivered as she thought of it and went to crying on her knees. She still hurt and the crying made the pain sting, however the pain in her heart was a different story. How was she to tell him?

After that she had come running to a place for comfort. Right now, it was sitting on a fallen log deep in the woods where the moon shown. It was also where he found her.

"Eveanna, what's wrong?" A worried voice inquired and she felt the long shift as a presence sat next to her and wrapped their arms around her. She knew who it was even without lifting her head... the voice and arms were a familiar comfort.

Jack.

"What's wrong?" He asked again and got more sobbing in return. He simply wrapped tightened his hold and started humming.

(Alright the link: /watch?v=_5vb-0_Qppk anyways this song was sent to my sister by her boyfriend by text as a way of fancying her... Romantic right!? Well anyways I had planned this song since the beginning of the fic so I was shocked to see that he sent it. Anyways enjoy!)

You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you

Like everything that's green, girl, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too

'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted

Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah  
And you get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the make-up  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight...

When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips.  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted

At this time Eveanna lifted up her head and looked at Jack with her tear stained face. Jack cupped her face and softly passed his thumb over her features.

As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted

And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted

You'll always be wanted

Throughout it all she was still crying. This made Jack even more worried, what he didn't know was that he was making it all the more difficult for her.

"Eveanna, please" he begged as he looked at her eyes. "Tell me."

Eveanna looked at him and a tear slipped out of her eye, which Jack swiped away with his thumb. She looked down then ever so slowly looked back at him, as she whispered.

"Leave."

Jack was taken aback however he didn't let Eveanna go.

Eveanna clenched her jaw as her eyes hardened."I never want to see you again. You were a waste of time!" She snapped however Jack wasn't buying it.

"I know you better" he said softly. "You would never say this, who put you up to this?"

Eveanna held back tears as she tried to keep her face hard, "no one! And you don't know me!" She snapped as she tried to get out of Jack's grip. "Let me go!"

However, Jack wasn't planning to. "No! This is not you! I know you, we love each other! I love you!" He yelled as Eveanna's struggling ceased and her knees gave out, Jack fell with her. His grip never having been released. Then she broke down again.

(Alright the link: /watch?v=OHY3j-MqLiA Enjoy!)

Da da da da  
Da da da da

Da da da da da,

I don't know if I can yell any louder,  
How many times have I kicked you out of here  
Or said something insulting?

Da da da da da

I can be so mean when I wanna be,  
I am capable of really anything,  
I can cut you into pieces,  
When my heart is broken.

Da da da da da

Please, don't leave me [2x]  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me

How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty.  
Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest.  
But baby I don't mean it,  
I mean it, I promise

Da da da da da

Please, don't leave me, oh  
Please, don't leave me (don't leave me)  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me

I forgot to say out loud  
How beautiful you really are to me.  
I can't be without.  
You're my perfect little punching bag,  
And I need you.  
I'm sorry.

Da da da da  
Da da da da

Da da da da da

Please, please, don't leave me  
Baby, please, don't leave me (no, don't leave me)  
Please, don't leave me  
(I always say) I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this

Please, don't leave me (yeah)  
Please, don't leave me  
(I) I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this.  
(please, please) please, don't leave me,

She looked up at him and whispered,

Baby, please, please, don't leave me.

Jack looked into her heartbroken eyes glazed with tears. He leaned forward an placed a kiss on her forehead softly before looking back to her eyes, "never would have thought of it."

They hugged each other on the forest's floor not caring about the dangers of wild animals or for a certain girl... a dangerous shadow.

Not long they both seem to fall asleep and Eveanna wakes up, curled on top of Jack's chest. She looks around and notes that it's early morning. Her eyes land on him with a smile small enough that may not be detectable. How can you still love me, she thought as she laid her head on his chest as she observed his calm face.

(A link that needs to be used: /watch?v=iIqimoNyEBQ Enjoy!)

Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights are long

'cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me  
All I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

I look at you  
Yeah,  
Whoa-oh,  
You appear just like a dream to me

This time her smile was visible.

xXx

A year has passed since that incident, and they are 14. However Eveanna is wondering about Jack's love for her. Yet she knows that he loves her however doubt is always present in her mind.

Eveanna sighs from the tree she is currently sitting on as she looks out above the field of kids playing.

(A link ready to be seen: /watch?v=v3LXBsgqsx8 Enjoy!)

You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't want to be into you  
If you're not looking for true love  
No I don't wanna start seein' you  
If I can't be your only one

So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK.

When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't want to be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)

When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK  
Don't run away, don't run away)

Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me close and say

When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)

"I thought I already said ok." A voice said.

Eveanna's head snapped down to see Jack grinning with his back against the tree. She returned the grin, "I think so too."

xXx

"I'm not an angel." Jack said as he looked at Eveanna.

"Of course you are!" She said as he looked incredulously at her.

"Just because I saved you from those wolves doesn't mean that I am." He tried again.

Eveanna rolled her eyes, "whatever." She eyed his leg and felt guilt trickle down her soul.

Jack caught her look, "oh! Nah-ah!" He snapped which caused Eveanna to jump back. "That's not your fault!" Eveanna looked at him in the eyes and smiled lightly, "who said I was blaming myself?" Jack huffed, "according to your face it says otherwise."

"Just sleep, the doctor said that you should lay off that leg for a while." She said as she got up and walked to his bed.

"It's not like I broke it!" Jack protested.

Eveanna scoffed, "no you just got some deep cuts that you could have bled out from. Thank god they weren't bad." She placed a kiss on his forehead and turned to leave but a hand on her wrist stopped her.

She looked back and saw Jack's pleading eyes, "please... stay." Eveanna sighed as she turned around and sat on his bed, but then Jack moved over a bit and gestured for Eveanna to lay down, which she did.

"You're an angel." She whispered as she laid her head on his chest. "I'm not." Was his reply which Eveanna left at that and started to sing softly.

(Alright link: /watch?v=rw6StT99JaM Enjoy! Btw wanted to switch things up a bit!)

Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again

And It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
I pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
Halo, ooh ooh, oh...

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh oh...  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh oh...

"I'm not an angel." Jack murmured, Eveanna looked up to see Jack half awake. She smiled, "of course you aren't." She laid her head back on his chest, "you're a Guardian Angel... my Guardian Angel." Jack smiled softly before closing his eyes.

xXx

"No mater what, nothing is going to make me stop from seeing you, especially him." Jack said to a crying Eveanna sitting on a log her face covered while he hugged her. She had just told him about Pitch's disapproval and the risk they were in if he found out. Even if it was 2 years ago when they were 13 the risk was always persistent and some how Pitch hasn't figured that they were still seeing each other. However now that they were 15 she needed to warn and tell him.

(A link for you special people: /watch?v=hpaHQHXshTA a classic movie! Hope you enjoy!)

We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts

But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

We're breakin' free!

We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free  
We're breakin' free  
Uhh-uhh-uuuhhh

Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control

Connected by a feeling  
Uuhhh, in our very souls  
Very soul,oh-oohh

Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see

We're breakin' free!

We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying,  
So we're breaking free  
We're breaking free  
Uhh-uhh-uuuhhh

Yeah-Yeah  
Ohh-ohh

Now's the time  
Now's the time

So we're breaking free

Ooohhh,We're breaking free

Uuuhhh, yeah

More than hope  
More than faith  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together we see it comin'

More than you  
More than me  
Not a want, but a need  
Both of us breakin' free

Soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free

Breaking free, yeah-yeah-yeah

Were runnin'  
Oohhh, climbin'  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be

Now's the time  
Now's the time  
So we're breaking free  
Ooohhh, we're breaking free  
Oh-oh-ooohhh

You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

They kissed softly and smiled.

Maybe we can break free, she thought. However it might be sooner than she will expect.

xXx

Later that same day she enters her room and spots Pitch leaned against the window. He looks up from his hands to see Eveanna. "Where have you been, Evangelina?" He asks calmly.

Eveanna shifts and tries to make her fear shrink, "I was out in the fields, helping pick strawberries."

Pitch eyes widened, "hmm, interesting since I was there and didn't see you." Eveanna swallowed, as Pitch waltz his way to her. "Is there something you're not telling me, Evangelina?"

Eveanna shook her head, "I have no secrets from you father."

Pitch looked at her still calm, "no secrets, huh?" Eveanna nodded. Pitch's face twisted into one of outrage as he lunged for Eveanna's throat and pinned her against the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME YOU CONTUMELIOUS BRAT!?" He yelled as his grip tightened. "I know that you've been seeing him! Do you actually believe that I'm stupid and have no brain?!" Eveanna was losing air and the grip on her throat wasn't allowing air to pass, she thought that right there was the end.  
The end of her suffering...  
the end in living in this hell...  
the end of her life...  
the end of her love...  
and the last time she might see Jack.

The last one caught her attention. She couldn't leave Jack. She had to see him again... her reason for living... her guardian angel. No, she has something worth fighting for. She was not going to break free like this... not if she had anything to say about it.

She lifted her foot and with all her strength kicked Pitch back, allowing Pitch's hold to become free. Drawing in deep breaths and stop coughing she made a run to the door only to fall over a foot. She tries to get up only to be slammed to the ground as Pitch's body hovers over hers. She was trapped as Pitch flips her onto her back and straddles her. His hands holding her arms next to her.

He grinned darkly as he looked down at her, "brave decision, but not so smart." Out of no where a sharp projectile appeared and cut deep into Eveanna's wrists, she let out a scream. One she had not let out for many years. Knowing there was more pain in store than usual she knew she had to escape.

She lifted her head and struck Pitch's nose with her forehead. Pitch shrieked in pain and with a power she didn't know she pocessed, she managed to over power Pitch by flipping them over. She stood up quickly and managed to kick him in the ribs twice and once in the head before he became unconscious. Still in the adrenaline she rushed out the door and ran, she felt something wet on her hand and looked to spot blood. However she didn't stop besides even if she did what could she do? It was night she might attract predators, and there was also a possibility that she might bled out. Plus where was she to go? If she went to Jack's house, Pitch might follow her and might kill her and Jack. If she went to the village there was still the same risk. Her only chance was to take off and never return, never see Jack and just flee. The thought of leaving him made more tears well up and cloud her vision.

Of course she wasn't paying attention hence the reason why she just ran into someone. She tried getting up only to fail, she tried once more b-

"Eveanna?"

The voice made her look up and have a-deer-in-the-headlights expression, but she did calm down a bit to notice that it was Jack. "What are you doing here? It's late you should home," he helped her up and noticed the blood. "Eveanna! You're bleeding! What happened!?"

Eveanna couldn't take it she was so relived to see Jack that she broke down. She started to cry and fell on her knees as sobs racked her lithe frame. Jack was worried beyond belief until it was replaced with anger as he needed no clues as to who did this.

He managed to swallow some of his anger as he tried and did his best to comfort his beloved.

(Alright a link: /watch?v=YqX05DweTb4 Enjoy!)

Jack:  
You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this

Eveanna:  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine

Jack:  
But I know it's a lie.

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.

Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all

Eveanna:  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine

Jack:  
But I know it's a lie.

The last night away from me

The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand I will help you hold on  
Tonight,  
Tonight.

I won't let you say goodbye,  
I'll be your reason why.

The last night away from me,  
Away from me.

Jack continued to hug her as she started to calm down. He slowly took a step to a tree and slumped back with Eveanna in his arms. Eveanna exhausted beyond proof had seeped into the darkness of sleep as she embraced the warmth of her savior.

Jack sighed, worry and anger somehow impressed in it. He was tired of this, being unable to help her. Yet, she still insisted that whatever he was doing was enough. Is it really that bad, he mentally asks as he looks down at her.

(A link: /watch?v=ZYqcpTYQ8I4 enjoy!)

When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?

He looks to the night sky.

Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

He looks back down as his fingers tread through her hair.

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, still looking up.

Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

He sighs as his head falls back against the tree. He doesn't notice when his eyes seep shut.

xXx

It is pure instinct, when her eyes suddenly snap open, she doesn't need any confirmation to believe it. After all it has always been like that, she quickly sits up and looks to the side to see Jack asleep. She looks at him, admiring his calm state, however it is ruined by her mind screaming at her to flee and run as fast as she can. Reacting she shakes Jack who wakes up with a startled expression, before he could speak she drags him to his feet. "We need to go now" she says urgently. Jack still half asleep looks curiously at her, "what do you mean?" She tries to drag him while trying to run. "He's close. We need to leave before-" she is cut off when she feels something craw up her legs and before she could react she came to the realization that she was being dragged.

"Jack!" She yells and Jack now alert, starts running to her only to trip when he looks up Eveanna is gone.

Jack's thoughts run wild until he decides to run to the village and get help.

(A link for my beauties: /watch?v=C38kByyOURM enjoy this one took forever!)

He runs across the forest jumping over trees and roots.

I'm running out of time  
I hope that I can save you somehow  
If I, If I had superpowers  
I'd save the world and you would be mine, mine

Have no fear, your hero is here  
My super sense is tellin' me that danger is near  
I'm gettin' close to you so I can watch yo' back  
A villain's on the loose and he's ready to attack, oh!

But I'm not a superhero  
I'm not that kinda guy  
But I can save you baby, give me a try

The village is only a few yards away.

Cause I'm runnin' out of time  
I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose,  
So I'll fight until you're mine  
And if trouble comes around, I won't be backin' down, tonight

He runs into the village, startling some children and adults. However he pays no mind and starts yelling, he yells for them to come follow him with their weapons for a demon has taken a girl.

Ooooooooh, if you're in danger  
Ooooooooh, I'm here to save ya  
Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of  
Oh oh oh ooh, give you my SuperLuv

Been fightin' for your luv for all this time  
What I gotta do to make you mine  
Got no super speed, but I'm runnin' this town  
If you get in my way, I'm a take you down

But I'm not a superhero  
I'm not that kinda guy  
But I can save you baby, give me a try.

Some men and young men follow him as they run with him.

Cause I'm runnin' out of time  
I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose,  
So I'll fight until you're mine  
And if trouble comes around, I won't be backin' down, tonight

With fast speed they run, following Jack, who knows the location of the home.

Ooooooooh, if you're in danger  
Ooooooooh, I'm here to save ya  
Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of  
Oh oh oh ooh, give you my SuperLuv

For Jack, it's as if time slows down and no matter how hard he tries to run faster he can't. Yet, it doesn't stop him as he runs and jumps over every obstacle that gets in his way. Some men question him, but he doesn't hear them his mind set on getting Eveanna.

Can't you see  
(That you're my lover)  
We're meant to be  
(You're like no other)  
So come with me and say your mine  
(Don't keep me waiting)

He spots the house, they are very close.

Cause I'm runnin' out of time  
I know what I came to do, and didn't come to lose  
So I'll fight until you're mine  
And if trouble comes around, I won't be backin' down, tonight

Without hesitation he slams his body against the door, trying hard to bring it down as the others destroy the house for entrance. He brings his body harder this time and the door falls. He runs inside and comes to meet the sight of Eveanna in an ocean of blood, barely conscious with a scream being released from her throat, as Pitch stands over her in his most malicious grin. Jack discovers a new layer of anger as his eyes blind him with a red even darker than blood and charges up to Pitch.

Ooooooooh, if you're in danger  
Ooooooooh, I'm here to save ya  
Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of  
Oh oh oh ooh

Jack tackles Pitch to the floor and starts punching him and kicking him ruthlessly, by this time the men have made entry into the house.

Give you my Superluv [x5]

Retracting his anger he stands up and watch as the others beat him up as well. Quickly his mind is set in the direction of Eveanna as he notices the condition she's in. He kneels next to her as they look into each other.

And all you really need  
Has been right in front of you this whole time  
And I, I didn't need no super powers

He walks out of the house with Eveanna carried bridal style as he makes his trek to the village. He looks down at her and presses their foreheads together.

I saved the world and now you are mine  
Now you're mine

xXx

Eveanna had suffered many broken bones. She had lost blood and was very skinny when the doctor of the village removed her clothing to examine and heal her. Now she laid on Jack's bed inside his house resting while Jack sat on the edge of her bed looking after her. The Overlands had immediately taken Eveanna in without hesitation, they had known her ever since Jack and her met, and were weary yet fond of the girl.

Jack sighed, he was half asleep and awake, the night was quiet and peaceful. A night were no incident might appear to happen, and of course an incident was going to happen.

Eveanna's eyebrows furrowed together, a soft whimper emitted from her throat. Jack heard the second whimper this time more audible them the first and before he could even open his eyes to check on Eveanna, her body writhed at a speed so quick that Jack barely caught the motion. Jack immediately stood and only had to take a big step before he caught her by the shoulders and shook her just enough for her eyes to open and her consciousness to know that it was all a nightmare.

They stood in a frozen time as they stared at each other and a moment later Jack found himself with a handful of crying Eveanna. He whispered sweet nothingness as he rocked and petted her back to comfort her.

(Link: /watch?v=v-FVihIlU2g this one slipped my mind! had to squeeze it in somehow. Dont like Justin Bieber but this is the only song i like from him. Btw Jack can rap lol you'll get it when u hear the song... so enjoy!)

As long as you love me [3x]

We're under pressure,  
Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in  
Keep it together,  
Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning (frowning)  
But hey now (hey now), you know, girl (know girl),  
We both know it's a cruel world  
But I will take my chances

As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)

I'll be your soldier,  
Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl  
I'll be your Hova  
You could be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl  
So don't stress (don't stress), don't cry (don't cry), we don't need no wings to fly  
Just take my hand

As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)

Yo, B-I-G  
I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah  
Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous it,I'll fly you to it,  
I'll beat you there  
Girl you know I got you  
Us, trust...  
A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'  
Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do (do it)  
Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)  
Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)  
Cameras point and shoot (shoot)  
Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you  
You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,  
But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,  
It's green where you water it  
So I know we got issues baby true, true, true,  
But I'd rather work on this with you  
Than to go ahead and start with someone new  
As long as you love me

As long as you love me (love me yeah yeah yeah)  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum (platinum), I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love me (that's all I want baby)  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love, love, love, love me (please don't go)  
As long as you love me  
As long as you love me

Eveanna had slumbered off during Jack's song, Jack carefully lowered her down on the bed and wrapped the covers around her as she snuggled in the sheets and slept. Jack was tired but seeing her sleep didn't make him regret it for a second.

xXx

However that was a few months ago, and surprisingly Eveanna was doing well and was acting like her normal self. But the nightmares that plague her are not a shock since she still suffers them. Thinking she needed some time alone she walked to the deserted part of the village sometimes to reflect on what has happened, Jack and the others understood and let her be though they did worry.

On this day she decided to divert from her usual path and walked to the far ends of the village as she admired nature... when the sun was covered by dark clouds looking up she frowned deciding to head back but her heart sank when she saw Pitch.

Pitch's face was an emotionless one, he had no smirk, smile, or grin. He took a step towards Eveanna, who backed up another step. At this he grinned, "well, hello how long has it been 3 months? Four? And this is how you treat your father?"

Eveanna gathered courage to speak, "your not my father" she murmured.

Pitch chuckled, "of course you are! Who clothed you? Feed you? Gave you shelter?"

Eveanna shook her head, "you might have given me those but..." She trailed off.

Pitch sighed, "but what?" He spat.

Eveanna looked down, "you never gave me what was really supposed to be given."

"And what might that be?"

She slowly looked up, "you never gave me love." She whispered.

(Link: /watch?v=WPoG8-WJTt0 Enjoy!)

This is a story that I have never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro

Pitch seemed a little alarmed but didn't move.

All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I was broken and bruised

Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire  
You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar  
I've got shame, I've got scars  
That I will never show  
I'm a survivor  
In more ways than you know

Cause all the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I'm not broken or bruised

'Cause now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me

Now Eveanna felt some anger and sang with more vigor, she didn't notice when a faded yet noticeable green light started to circle her. Pitch's eyes widened and something akin to fear spread across his features.

There's a part of me I can't get back  
A little girl grew up too fast  
All it took was once, I'll never be the same  
Now I'm taking back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway

Now I'm a warrior  
I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

No oh, yeah, yeah

You can never hurt me again

Eveanna seemed to have gotten more courage because now she was angry. "You might say you feed me but you starved me. You may say you clothed me but you barely did. And now!" She yelled as she stalked forward, Pitch scrambling back when the green light spread to him and her surroundings. "You say to be my father, yet you NEVER gave me love! The love that formed the bond, the bond that showed our relationship! But why bother!? You never even cared about me! Why would you even take care of me?! You could have dumped me and my life would have been so much better! If this is your idea of parenting then you have taken the wrong image!" She screamed, a stand of the green light grabbed Pitch by the neck and pinned him to a tree. "Then you beat me, made me bleed, and scream!" Now she was in front of Pitch face to face. "Scream until my throat was so raw I couldn't talk, let alone breathe! And the process begins all over again! And you are amused by my suffering! What kind of sadistic soul are you?" That part she whispered as tears spread down her face.

Pitch smirked, "if you find me so loathsome, why don't you get your revenge? You're stronger than me now, you could bring me to suffering just like how I did to you. You could even kill me."

Eveanna looked at him with darkness in her eyes that made them look a deep shade of green, she blinked and the darkness was gone. The strand around Pitch's neck disappeared and she turned her back and walked away, without a word.

Pitch smirked as his hand massaged his neck, "what are you too scared to cause me pain? Too scared of me?"

Eveanna snapped and Pitch found himself assaulted as the light strands harnessed his entire body against a tree. He struggled and looked up to find Eveanna right in front of his face.

"I'm not scared to cause you pain" she proved it when the strands of light tightened rapidly and tight making Pitch hiss. "And I'm certainly not afraid of you." The strands disappeared once more as Pitch slumped down the tree and winced.

"Then why don't you destroy me? Isn't it what you want?"

Taking a step back she answered, "It might be." Pitch looked at her as if she was gonna attack him. "But I wouldn't be any better than you." She turned and walked away. "I may be young but I'm not stupid, I'm not gonna fall for something like that. I know you want me to hit you but I won't fall for that trap."

She kept walking when she was almost 3 yards away, she spoke not even turning around. "Stay as far away from my new life as possible, if not..." she trailed off when a light strand wrapped around Pitch's neck, lifted him from the ground, and squeezed him. He was loosing air, the strand then threw him against the tree hard and released him. He coughed and sucked air greedily, before looking up to see Eveanna's back. "Worse things can happen." He froze when he saw one of her hands clenched as if she was the one who was choking him.

Eveanna walked to the village leaving Pitch behind. She heard a twig snap and sighed, "how much did you see?"

"Almost everything." Jack appeared behind a tree and walked to her.

"You really need to work on your stealth. Why are you here?" She turned to him.

"I was worried so I decided to come and find you."

"Sorry you had to see that. It was so unlike me." Her head was down Jack came over and lifted her chin.

"There is no need to apologize for loosing your temper on the man who made you suffer your entire life." He kissed her lips with a small innocent peck. "Now..." he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "When were you planning to tell me you had strands of light that you controlled, hmm?" He smiled.

She chuckled, "for a while now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed! As you can see I'm testing the 'x' lol I have never used them hope u liked them! Anyways wish me luck on recovering the songs! And I would be surprised if any of you do decide to read and review on this. If I seem to take to long PM me saying "Stop reading other fandoms and start writing, traitor!"

Remember to review! I need support and need to know who's reading.

Thanks for even clicking that alert.


End file.
